The Beginning of a Strange Journey
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Being a sorcerer means being able to do a lot of things. Well, if you asked Thor, anyway. [Drabble][Gen][Humor ?]


_Be warned : Spoilers about the end of the movie and the post-credit scene ahead !_

 _I apologize deeply about any mistakes that I could make. I'm not a native speaker of English and this is my very first try in this language._  
 _Anyway, this is going to be very short :p_

 **The Beginning of a Strange Journey**

"Why can you not do that?" Thor asked, looking at his drink with a big grin.

"Why would I ever _want_ to do that?"

The blond god finished his beer and watched the glass filling itself again.

"This is great magic, Sorcerer Strange."

Loki looked annoyed and was still glaring at his brother.

"The greatest magic ever done!"

"Please, it's child play," Stephen said.

The doctor smirked. As dangerous that Loki might be, it was kind of entertaining to see him bothered by such a little feat.

"How easily impressed you are, Odinson. Do you really expect that I follow this child who pretends to be able to stop us?"

"He is going to help us, Loki."

His dark laugh wiped the smile off the doctor face and his cloak was shielding him just before the dagger grazes his cheek.

"Loki!"

Even if Thor was now restraining his wrist with his hand, Stephen's fingers were already twitching with power. If he had to prove his strength, he would do it. He would not be surprised to have to act like that with such an uncivilized half-god. Pity. He had thought that a sorcerer from outer space as old as Loki could have been interesting. But he was a mass murderer. Well, he would not do the mistake twice.

The brothers looked at each other for a long time then the smaller one took a step back.

"Fine. We will do as you wish for the time being. Don't tell me I had not warned you when the All-Father will stray too far away from our reach because you let a lowly mortal get in our way."

Thor smiled again and patted his shoulder.

"Fear not, brother, we will find our father!"

"I'm not your brother, and he is _not_ my father."

And he pushed the big hand away from him with distaste.

The blond took his beer like the man never said a thing and Stephen relaxed.

He could have taken him. His magic was mostly tricks. Or so they said. He could have taken him. Probably. He may have been a tiny bit relieved to not have to fight him and his not so common strength.

"This is a remarkable shield that you have," Thor mused.

"A toy, nothing more," Loki muttered.

"In fact, the Cloak of Levitation is sentient and chose to be mine."

Why would he not be proud of it? That was the truth.

"Ah, I see. It deemed you worthy of it. Like Mjolnir with me," Thor said, raising his hammer.

Stephen smirked again, seeing the frown on Loki face.

"And – "

"Enough! I care not to listen the two of you congratulates each other to have and to rely on random objects to make you victorious when you have to fight against your enemies. We have lost enough time already in this realm."

"Sorcerer Strange? Maybe the time has come to start our journey."

"Of course."

The doctor gathered the magic around his fingers, let it manifest itself and opened a portal to the first place in New-York where he detected a scent of Asgardian magic. He didn't miss the slightly surprised look of Loki. He didn't let himself smile as genuinely that he wanted. This man didn't need to realize he was a – tiny – bit flattered by the interest of a thousand year old half-god knowing is way in sorcery.

"Oh, this looks a lot like your ability to travel between realms, Loki. I seem to remember how difficult you describe it. It looks like you have a lot to learn from our new friend!"

Loki sent them a deadly glare then crossed over the hole. The happy smile of Thor didn't wavered and he followed him. Stephen asked himself if the blond was totally oblivious or was doing it on purpose.

"Right. Dealing with gods. What we have to do to keep the Earth safe!"

Stephen Strange walked purposefully behind them and the portal closed.

 **The End**

 _Hope you enjoyed this drabble !_

 _If you see somewhere a looong story with similar ideas, some sort of Thor 3 with Strange as one of the main character, I really would love to know about it, I so want to read that :D_  
 _(Thor Ragnarok is soooo far away...)_


End file.
